Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to contact centers, and, in particular, to a system and method to provide information more quickly to a contact center agent.
An agent who handles a customer contact typically requires contextual information associated with the customer contact in order for the agent to better service the customer. For some types of media (e.g., video recordings), this additional information may be relatively large (e.g., tens of megabytes). A geographically-dispersed contact center depends upon data being correctly and efficiently routed to the agent location.